


Vessel

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Zarkon, M/M, MIND STUFF, Non-Con!, Other, Possession, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: He couldn’t remember the last time he had control.





	Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> So...I had this headcanon that Zarkon has been possessed by rift creatures or A rift creature that has been controlling everything he does and bringing out his worse traits. And after season 8, I enjoy the idea that sweet, nerdy, good Zarkon was in there while the deity was running everything.
> 
> Thus this came into being.
> 
> I do not in any shape or form support non-con in real life. This is purely for fantasy!
> 
> Enjoy! Has not been beta read

He can't remember the last time he had control.

Sometimes he wonders if there was ever a time he could control his body. To be able to command it and move of his own volition. To use his own mouth once more and speak what he truly feels.

To not feel like a prisoner trapped in his own head like this and could only watch as his entire world was ripped from him.

His closes friends, now dead with their souls trapped in what remained of his darling wife. A true shadow of her former self that haunted him even to this day. His son who would never know the love he held for him the moment he had looked at his image on the ultra sound, nor the pain at being denied holding his newborn so long ago.

There was a time he tried fighting. He remembers his own screams echoing within his head as he tried to fight the control.

Even now, he feels the creature that had taken him over, slithering through him, using his body to do whatever it wished in that moment. He could feel what it wanted; it was hungry for all this world was offering.

Power, control, leadership, torment, whatever came to mind or caught it's interest at the moment.

So as the door was opened to his personal chambers, he was slightly confused.

Why was it bringing him here? It never needed ro sleep before. In fact if he didn't know any better he would say this monstrosity didn't know what sleep even was.

The creature had him sit on the bed and sit facing the large mirror. Within his head, Zarkon winces at the purple eyes that meet his gaze as he sits back on the warm covers beneath him. Despite the years of going untouched, the bed was still in good shape and hardly any dust touched it thanks to maitenance drones.

For a moment, Zarkon dared to hope maybe his body would finally have a chance to rest. To lie back and maybe be able to escape into the land of dreams. Just dream for a little while and drown out the horrible world he currently inhabited.

That hope was doused when the creature slowly removed the armor that clads his aching body.

_**Want.** _

Zarkon stares at his reflection and watches as a dark figure slips out of him. Large tendrils slide around his shoulders and waist as the armor fell to the floor, piece by piece until he was only in his undersuit. His crown was set down beside his form before the creature makes his hands return to rest at his sides.

_What are you doing?_ , he hissed softly when one of the tendrils—a mass of wriggling black that gives a small sheen of light—moves down to toy at the zipper between his thighs.

The Creature rumbles softly, it's sound fillin his mind as two tendrils slide around his thighs and slowlt holds them open.

He stiffens internally, eyes widening slightly when those dark eyes peer at him from over his shoulder. His face remained expressionless as the tendrils begin to increase. He could almost feel the creature pressing against his back. Like when smoke touches someone's skin. It could barely be felt but the warmth lf it was still there.

_No!_

_**Want.** _

_No, no please...Please don't..._

_**Want you.** _

_No you don't! P-please I—_

He feels dread and sudden panic takes hold of his chest when the crotch of the suit is opened. He starts to whimper silently, his head being turned to watch himself in the mirror.

_Please don't do this to me...please...I won't fight you anymore if that's what you want, just please!_

The rift creature seems to pause a moment, coming off as pensive, the tentacles pausing.

Then it seems to wrap itself more around him, pinning his arms tight to him and raising him off the bed carefully. In the mirror he could see the tendrils shift and morph into tentacle like appendages. Slowly, the smaller ones start to caress over the folds while his cock was still confined within his under armor.

One tenacle carefuly circles over his clit, while a very small one caresses over the rim of his slit. They slowly begin to secrete a thick lubricant and smears it over the mound. Slowly the bud hardens and little pinpricks of warm pleasure stRta to fill him.

_Stop! Please stop, why!? Haven't you done enough to me? To my family? My friends!?_

_**You tricked them into taking you into the Rift.** _

_I..I didn't..._

_**You knew what lay within it.** _

_Please I..I never wanted this..._

**It doesn't matter,** It purrs deeply, more tendrils reforming into hands and gently touching Zarkon's head, **_You're already mine. Mine to do do what I please. Just as you're people, your Empire, your entire world is all mine..._**

Zarkon feels warmth drip down his face. Looking in the mirror, he sees his now purple eyes are briming with dark tears that slide down his stoid face. It was like looking at a lifeless puppet of himself, the only sign of life being the movements this Creature made upon his body.

When the tentacle slides into him, it's followed by more. The lubricant and the forced slick makes it easier for them to slip in, rubbing all along the walls. It was like watching a mass of eals getting tangled up together the deeper they go inside of him.

_Aaaah...! Aaaaaaaaah...!_ Zarkon wanted to writhe, to pull away, to escape this terrible nightmare of a reality.

Every inch of him wanted to fight, while also growing warm from the unwanted arousal. He could feel his slit twitch slightly around the source of his distress while the tear increase.

_Please..I don't want this..._

A tendril reaches up and wipes a tear away, slowly lifting the small bead up for the monster to look at.

_What you want doesn't matter, little Paladin._ It starts to thrust the appendages in and out, twisting them so theyrubbed against just the right spots that made more slick drip out.

It purrs deeply at the cries and sobs of humiliation and frustration from it's host.

_Hmm...My Paladin...My vessel..._

If he could have, the once emperor would have screamed for all to here.


End file.
